


Dreamers Capital

by Joksey



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: IRL AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey/pseuds/Joksey
Summary: What if everything was just a game? And I mean a literal game?Everything from superheroes to aliens are made up characters in an online simulation game played by millions everyday.Read to find out how everyone fits into the story and how they came to be.





	1. Intro

'**_Dreamers Capital!_**', also known as D.C., a popular high tech VR game played by millions of people all around the world everyday.

'**Dreamers Capital**' started off as a regular game where you could interact with others as regular civilians, minor criminals, government workers, or even billionaires. What they didn't know was that there was a secret set of options.

A strict few people knew of these hidden options. The game stayed that way- until the upcoming of **Superman**.

I'm sure you can see by now where i'm going with this. Yep, that's right. These options were to become a ** _Super_ ** , ** _Vigilante_ ** , and of course- as with a positive effect, there must be a negative to balance it out, a ** _Villain_ **.

Another secret feature was also discovered by Clark Kent, the real identity of Superman. A select few users were chosen to be a part of a different species. For Clark, he was chosen to be a **Kryptonian**, being given the name of Kal-El. Not having found out until a while after he created his character, he went on to find out the origins of Krypton and the different abilities he had as a Kryptonian.

Not knowing what could happen, Clark ended up using his powers to save a civilian. His online acquaintance, genius billionaire and owner of **LexCorp Industries**, became Superman's '**_Arch-Nemesis_**' soon after the debut of Superman. After finding out about these secret options, more people from around the world started creating their own users in hope to become supers of their own.

Now in current time, there is a small yet growing group of young teenagers who have proved themselves to their mentors that they were experienced enough to become heroes of their own. But before we get to that, let's get a little more background, shall we?


	2. Prologue

Clark was alone in his house working on a news article when he saw a box from the corner of his eyes when he was stretching from the lack of movement his chair provided.

He stared at it for a few seconds before he sighed and got up. He picked it up and opened it to find a slim device that seemed to go over your eyes with a tinted screen. Beside it was a small chip with the letters D.C. on the label and a sticky note on it that said 'Dreamers Capital'.

He was observing both items carefully when he saw a note at the bottom of the box. He opened it to find a short note saying:

** _Put the chip into the headpiece and lay down somewhere comfortable. Press the button on the side and you'll be brought to a whole new world. Trust me, you won't regret it._ **

** _From-_ **

** _A Friend_ **

Clark hesitated for a moment before doing as the note instructed and got comfortable on his bed.

As he pressed the start button a message popped up onto the screen saying: '**Please relax and close your eyes. Enjoy!**' He did as it said to as his mind felt like it was drifting away.

* * *

Clark's eyes blinked open to find himself standing in a white room. He looked around in confusion as a message popped up in front of him.

**Welcome to the virtual world of Dreamers Capital. First, what is your name?**

Seeing as there was nothing to type or write with, he spoke, "Clark Kent." It seemed to recognize his answer and moved on.

**Dreamers Capital allows you to play and interact with others in real time without actually moving in the real world. The 'DreamSet'- the headset used at the start, was made specifically for this game and cannot be used for anything else. The DreamSet can also scan your body for your strength and speed levels as well as others to make everything seem more realistic. You can exit the game at any given time by saying: '_I would like to go home._' or anything similar. When you enter the game again, you'll be in the same spot you left. You may buy your own living space in the game as a safety precaution for your character. You have only one life as you do in real life unless given _special circumstances_, so be careful. That is all for now, you will be informed of any new information needed to know in the future. Now, are you ready?**

Clark nodded, "Yes, I'm ready." The world around him started to fade off and he now stood in front of a building as a voice greeted him into this new reality.

'**Welcome to Dreamers Capital!**'

* * *

The first time Clark found out about the hidden options, it was weeks after he first started playing. The game was oddly addicting yet relaxing at the same time for the man whenever he was struggling to come up with an article for work. He had logged onto the game to find everything a total wreck. Everyone in the area was either screaming, running, or both.

He watched as everything turned to chaos until he saw a woman in the middle of the virtual street with a flipped car flying towards her. Clark's mind was almost completely blank when he moved into action, not realizing what he was doing until he noticed that the car was now flying towards him instead.

On instinct, Clark held out both of his arms in an attempt to stop it from crushing them both. To his shock, it did. He felt the weight in his hands and carefully pointed it upwards before throwing it far away from them.

After making sure the women behind him was out of harm's way and the chaos had settled down, he ran back to his virtual apartment and tried to think about what had just happened and why it did when he heard a ** _Ding_ ** sound.

He looked up to find the virtual TV on with a small message icon in the middle. He tapped a button on his newly bought '**DreamWatch**' that allowed him to get notifications from in D.C. to the real world at any given time, it also allowed him to take screenshots from in the game and a few other features.

The TV switched to a message from the **D.C. Company** itself, shocking Clark by the fact that they've never messaged anyone from the game personally before.

'**You have just discovered your powers, Congratulations! You are a natural born super! Do you have any questions?**'

Clark hesitated before answering, "What do you mean by 'Natural born super'?"

'**In Dreamers Capital there are options that are hidden from the players. One set of options being that there are few people that are randomly selected from the very beginning to be of another species in the game. As for you, you were chosen to be an alien from a destroyed planet- _Krypton_.**'

"What is Krypton?"

'**You will find information about Krypton on your DreamWatch. You will be free to share it with anyone you'd like. Do you have any other questions?**'

Clark shook his head, "No."

'**Good. Now, you will be given another set of hidden options that you can always change later on.**'

"What is it?"

'**What will you become now that you have discovered your powers?**

**-_A Villain_**

**-_A Civilian_**

**Or**

**-_A Vigilante?_**'

Clark stared at the given options. He hesitated before answering, "A Vigilante."

* * *

Clark was standing in front of a large building with many others when they all received a single message. '**By voting of the people, you are all now official heroes. Would you like to form a team together?**'

Clark looked to his left where a man in all black with a cape and bat mask stood. When the man looked at him, he nodded. The man in black spoke, "Yes."

'**What will your team name be?**'

"The Justice League."

'**Do you all accept this invitation?**'

Everyone said yes one by one.

'**You are now the Justice League. Congratulations!**'

In front of the group stood a sea of people as they all cheered, "Justice League! Justice League! Justice League!"

* * *

Clark and a few others from the Justice League had arrived in front of what used to be Project Cadmus- but was now a pile of rubble. The night was silent with tension until a single boy unknown to all of them stepped up and showed them a part of his ripped shirt that was hidden.

Everyone was shocked by the symbol on the boy's chest, a super S- Like Superman. The boy smiled gently at Clark but frowned when he saw the look of indifference he sent towards him. Clark tried to ignore him but only angered him more. As Clark and most of the others left, they could hear the boy angrily declare, "Get on board, or get out of our way!"

Clark sighed. He and the others knew that there would be a new team the next day.


	3. Robin

Dick snuck into the orphanage in the middle of the night, quietly stepping over anything that could make a sound. He opened the door to his secret hiding spot and locked it behind him.

Dick grabbed the DreamSet from in a hidden corner and put it on. After making sure no one could get in, he laid down on the bed on the far side of the room and pressed start.

He sighed as he relaxed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in a trailer-like vehicle, on a bed in the back.

He grinned as he jumped out of the bed and ran out the door to what looked like a circus tent.

"Mami! Tati! Where are you?" Dick ran from tent to tent to find a man and a woman being cornered by three men. Dick hid as the one that seemed to be the leader of the group spoke just quietly enough for Dick to hear, "Tell Haley that I better get my payment soon, or else."

The man signaled for the other two to follow him as he walked out of the tent. When they were all gone, Dick ran out of his hiding spot. "Mami, Tati! Who was that?"

The man and woman wrapped their arms around Dick comfortingly, "Don't worry Dick. It's nothing, I promise." Dick looked skeptical but nodded his head anyways.

The woman pulled away with a smile, "How about you practice for the show next week? Your father and I have to do something first, but we'll be there in a minute, okay?"

Dick hesitated, but nodded. As he run to the other tents, he could just barely hear his parents talking, "What are we going to do about Zucco?"

Dick could hear his father sigh, "I don't know."

Their voices faded as Dick reached the other tents, where he practiced his gymnastics for the next few hours.

* * *

"Come out Dick." Dick sighed as he hesitated before coming out.

"I look ridiculous in this." Dick's mother cooed at him as his father just grinned, "Don't be like that, your mother worked very hard on it."

Dick looked down guiltily before finally looking up at his parents with a forming smile.

Dick's parents smiled back at him lovingly before giving each other a look. Noticing it, Dick looked at them both confusedly, "What? Is there something on my face" As Dick went to check his face for anything, he heard his mother laugh. "No! It's just-"

Small tears started to form in her eyes and Dick started to worry, "Just what?"

Dick's father pulled his wife into a small hug as he faced Dick with a small smile on his face, "Mary and I know that we're not your real parents-"

Dick looked down in sadness. "But, we've decided." The man ruffled Dick's hair a little, "We want to adopt you, in real life."

Dick looked up with a surprised yet excited look on his face, "Are you serious?" The man and the woman nodded enthusiastically.

Dick punched the air excitedly, "Yes!" He turned back to them, "Does that mean you're coming to Gotham?" They nodded again as Dick ran around with an excited smile.

"Now come on, we have a show to perform. Quick, put on your robe, we want to surprise the audience."

Dick quickly put on his robe as his parents did the same. Dick ran to the main quickly as he hid in the shadows to wait for his parents, not knowing what would happen that night.

* * *

When it was finally their turn to go on stage, Dick and his parents climbed onto the platform quickly. As they stood up on the platform, the spotlight shined on them as Haley announced them. As they waved, Dick saw the man from the week before but paid no attention to him.

Dick's father jumped into the air and caught the bar handle, doing flips and other tricks before catching his wife as she jumped into the air towards him, doing flips and tricks like her husband.

As Dick was about to jump, he stopped when he heard a creaking sound from above him. When he went to check what it was, his eyes widened in terror when he realized that the trapeze wires were no longer bolted down for their safety.

Dick turned to see his parents realize it as well as he reached for their hands in desperation. Before he could reach them, he heard a ** _Snap_ **.

When he looked up, he could see the wires fly off. In a last attempt, Dick threw his body towards his parents while holding the platform tightly.

His fingers touched his mother's before she was suddenly falling, her husband's grip tight around her ankles where he was holding her as she yelled, "Dick!"

Everything seemed to slow down for Dick as he yelled, "Mami! Tati!"

Their bodies hit the floor as the audience screamed. In a horde, the audience ran out of the tents in quick terror as Dick just stared at the virtual bodies on the ground as tears fell down his face.

He screamed. "I wanna go home!" As he faded away, he could see the man from before from the corner of his eye. The man had a sick smirk on his face, a smirk that would haunt Dick for the rest of his life.

* * *

Dick quickly ripped the DreamSet off and threw it to the opposite corner of the room, landing on a pile of blankets.

Dick raised his knees to his chest as he chanted repeatedly, "It's just a game."

It started off as a whisper and slowly turned into a silent scream.

"It's just a game. It's just a game. It's just a game. It's just a game! It's just a game!"

Dick let his back rest against the wall as he cried into his knees for hours. He finally got up later and quietly whispered to himself, "It's fine. They're still alive. It was just a game."

As Dick snuck towards the kitchen for some water, he saw a boy sneaking into the fridge. He had short ginger hair with a dark red hoodie and old jeans. As Dick looked closer, he recognized him as the new kid that came just the week before.

Dick was about to take a step towards him, when he heard someone coming their way. The boy didn't seem to notice as the footsteps got closer, so Dick grabbed him from behind- quickly covering his mouth- as he dragged him behind the kitchen counter.

Before the boy could struggle, the lights to the kitchen turned on- surprising him.

In the entrance stood a women in her mid-thirties with blonde hair and a scowl, accompanied by a suspicious look.

As the women walked around the counter, so did the boys. Dick whispered to the boy as quietly as he could, "How fast can you run?" The boy whispered to him with a grin, "Fastest kid alive."

Dick nodded with a forming smile and held up three fingers, putting them down one by one. While the lady was distracted, the two boys ran as fast as they could silently. As they ran through the halls, Dick pulled him towards his room and pushed him in quickly as they heard footsteps again.

As the footsteps went away, both boys fell to the ground in a sigh. "She won't find us in here." The boy looked worried, "What if she hears us?"

Dick shook his head breathlessly as he pointed to the walls, being covered in stick-on foam.

"This room is soundproof- for the most part. She won't hear us."

The boy finally relaxed as he took in the room.

"By the way, where are we?"

Dick stood up and sat on his bed on the other side of the room as he held out his arms dramatically, "This is my room. No one knows about it, not even the owner. I found it a week after I came."

"How long have you been here?"

Dick looked up in thought, "About.. 6 months? My name's Richard, by the way, but you can call me Dick."

Instead of laughing like Dick expected, the boy just nodded in acknowledgement.

"My name's Wallace, but everyone calls me Wally."

'Wally' looked at him for a second before asking hesitantly, "Why are you in here? What happened to your parents?"

Dick looked at him in sadness. "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

Dick just sighed, "They were killed for money."

Wally bit his lip, "I'm sorry for asking." Dick smiled slightly, "It's fine, you were just curious. Plus, I already have another family coming for me."

Wally smiled, "Really? What are they like?" Wally sat next to Dick. "They're nice, and funny. They told me that they were coming to pick me up soon, but they live far away so it'll take a while.

Wally looked confused, "Wait, if they live far away, why are you here?" Dick laughed a little, "We just met a few months ago, but I've never really met them in person before.

Wally waved his hands quickly in a 'Stop' motion.

"Wait, you've only met them online? Then how do you know they are who they say they are? What if they just want to kidnap you? What if they wanna sell you? What if-?" Dick stopped him from his rambling.

"I know them well enough to know they won't do that."

"But how do you know that? And how would you know what they looked like? What if-?" As Wally continued, Dick just got up with a sigh and grabbed the DreamSet from in the corner.

Wally didn't seem to notice until Dick shoved the set in front of his face. Wally's rambling stopped as his eyes lit up with shocked excitement. As Wally took the set, Dick realized how green his eyes were. They were like polished emeralds, shining even in the dark.

Dick was pulled from his thoughts when Wally asked, "Where are they from?"

After a moment of confusion, Dick replied with a small smile, "They told me that they're from Romania, but they moved to the states recently. They used to travel a lot."

Wally had a toothy grin on his face, "Cool! Does that mean they know Romani?"

"Yeah, they taught me it too. I also know a few other languages. My favorite is sign language though, you could talk to someone without actually saying anything."

Wally's eyes lit up, "Seriously? Can you teach me? I'm a fast learner!" As Wally started rambling again, Dick thought about how the conversation turned. Dick's brows furrowed. "Wally?"

"Yeah?"

Wally stopped his rambling to look at him.

Dick hesitated, "What happened to your parents?" For a split second Wally's expression changed to something resembling sadness before immediately changing back. If Dick wasn't paying attention he never would have guessed it was ever there in the first place.

"My parents both died in a car crash, we were going to visit my aunt and her husband for the first time. I guess they never knew about me. My mom told me that my aunt was busy when I was born and they never got around to telling her. We were going to surprise them, but we never got to. I've been going from orphanage to orphanage ever since."

Wally went silent as he fidgeted with the DreamSet in his hands. Dick was still before he gently grabbed Wally's hands to stop it from fidgeting.

Wally squeezed his hands without realizing it, as if it was natural.

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it." Wally stayed silent for a second longer before smiling at him brightly, "Hey, what's your username?"

Dick was confused before remembering the DreamSet in Wally's hands. "Oh, right."

Dick let go of Wally's hands and stood up to walk to a simple desk next to the bed and pulled out his DreamWatch. Dick sat back down next to Wally and gave him the watch.

"Where did you get these anyways? There's no way you got it from here."

"My mom got it for me on my birthday a year ago. I snuck it into my bag when I got here. I found this room when I was trying to find a hiding spot for it."

Wally turned on the watch to find the word Robin pop up on the screen. The screen faded and changed to a list with only two names on it.

Wally was going to ask Dick something when a message popped up. **_ Ding_**. Dick looked over Wally's shoulder, "What is it? Who's it from?" At Wally's shocked face, Dick got anxious.

"Dude! What did you do?" Dick was confused now, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Wally shoved the watch in his face. When Dick saw the sender name, he was shocked. "What?! Why would they message me?" Wally shrugged, "I don't know. That's what I was asking. Are you gonna read it?"

Dick bit his lip. "I don't know. Do you think I should?" Wally nodded after a second as his feet bounced anxiously.

Dick opened the message and they both gasped as they read the message,

'**You have experienced a terrible tragedy. Now, it's your turn to choose what happens next. What will you become?**

**-_ A Villain _**

**-_ A Civilian _**

**Or**

**-**_** A Vigilante?**_'

* * *

"It's been four days Dick. What are you gonna do about the message?"

Wally held Dick's hand as they laid down on the bed they shared. In the past few days, Dick and Wally had gotten closer. They spent all day in their secret spot and all night sneaking into town together.

"I don't know Walls. I don't even know if I want to go back."

Wally sighed as he got up on his elbow, his hand still holding Dick's. "You have to confront it sooner or later. Just know that whatever you pick, i'll be there."

Dick looked at him with an appreciative smile, "Thanks. I can always count on you."

* * *

It had been a week since the last time Dick was in the virtual world of DreamersCapital. Wally was sleeping on the bed as Dick stood up to grab his DreamSet.

Dick took a deep breath before putting the set on and laying down next to Wally, pausing to look at him before turning the Set on and closing his eyes.

As he opened them again, he looked down to see himself still on the platform, wearing the trapeze costume his mother made for him. As he was about to climb down the ladder, he froze when he heard a gruff voice from below him.

Dick hid as he peered over the platform to see a man dressed in all black, a cape, and a weird cowl with pointy ears. The oddly dressed man didn't seem to notice Dick on the platform above him.

Despite being so high up, Dick could easily hear what the man was saying, "The bolts were sabotaged. The 'Flying Graysons' weren't killed by accident."

Dick leaned away from the edge of the platform as he sat up in shock.

'_Who would so such a thi-?_' Dick's mind went blank momentarily as he remembered the man from before. Dick had to stop himself from hyperventilating when his mind went to that night.

When he left. That smirk, the terrifying smirk that haunted him for the whole week unknowingly.

Dick clenched his teeth together in an attempt to keep himself from screaming. Dick's hands were balled into a fist to keep himself from punching the platform.

Dick completely forgot about the weird man from before until he noticed him leave the tent.

Dick quickly slid down the ladder and snuck out of the tent to find the man, only to end up running into something. As he looked up, he realized that he had bumped into the man.

As the man seemed to glare at him, Dick took a closer look at the man in front of him and almost gasped if it wasn't for the frightening stare pointed at him. This wasn't just a random man in a weird suit, it was Batman.

"Who are you? No one should be in this area."

Dick took a second to regain his voice. "Dick Grayson. I've been offline for a week, I just got here."

Batman looked at him suspiciously, "Why come back now? And why were you following me?"

Dick was silent for a moment before replying, "I was given a set of.. options."

Dick couldn't tell how, but he knew that Batman was surprised, even if he didn't show it at all.

"You didn't answer my second question. Why were you following me?" Dick clenched his fist at his side, "I overheard you in the tent. I was on the platform... I know who killed them." Dick said the last part quietly.

"What?" Dick spoke confidently this time, "My parents. I know who killed them."

Batman became silent as Dick continued. "He was there that night. His name was Zucco, he threatened my parents the week before. He's the one who sabotaged the bolts on the trapeze."

Batman stood there silently before turning around and speaking into a comm in his ear. "Oracle, I need you to find a man named Zucco." The person on the other side of the line seemed to reply as Batman ended the call and started typing something into a watch like device.

It was like a regular DreamWatch, but different somehow. The watch looked like an upgraded version of his own.

Batman turned to Dick, "Go home." He started walking away before Dick grabbed his arm, "What do you mean go home? The only home I had isn't here anymore. I'm not letting you go until I can come with you!"

Batman looked at Dick with a look of finality. "You are not coming with me. It's too dangerous." With that, Batman left without another word as Dick sat on the ground in silent anger.

In a moment of frustration, Dick turned on his DreamWatch and pulled up a message. Dick chose an option as a message of congratulations popped up.

'**You are now a vigilante.**'

* * *

Dick hid behind a pole as Zucco was cornered by Batman. Zucco climbed onto the platform as Dick ran to the platform on other side of the tent.

Neither men seemed to notice him as he ran up the ladder. Zucco fell on his butt and crawled backwards desperately in an attempt to get away from the approaching hero in front of him, not realizing that he was already at the edge.

With one last move backwards, Zucco started falling to the ground. Batman tried to grab his arm as his skin just barely touched Zucco's.

As he was internally panicking, he almost didn't hear someone jump onto the trapeze.

In a split moment, a hand suddenly popped into his view and grabbed Zucco by the hand. The person struggled for a second before tossing Zucco onto the platform next to Batman.

When they looked up they saw a boy with a trapeze costume on with a domino mask and a dark cape. The boy swung on the trapeze pole before flipping onto the platform.

Zucco fainted from the shock as Batman stood next to him, staring at the boy in front of him.

The boy just stood there silently, dusting himself off. "Why did you save him?"

The boy looked up at the man, "It's what heroes do." Batman stared at him with what looked like pride. "Why not avenge your parents?" The looked down at the unconscious criminal, "No one deserves to die, even a guy like him. This maybe a game, but it would still be murder. Besides-"

The boy looked down, "There's nothing I could do about it."

It was silent before the boy felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. When he looked up, he realized that the man had placed his hand on his shoulder. "That was brave of you to do, Dick."

Dick felt a sense of happiness swell inside of him at those words. Batman lifted his hand to type something into his watch. Seconds later, Dick heard a **_ Ding_**.

When he checked his messages, he was shocked by what was sent to him. It was from the D.C. Company.

'**You have been invited to become a _ Sidekick _ for the _ Hero _ named _ Batman _. Do you accept this invitation?**

**-_ Yes _**

**Or**

**-**_** No?**_'

Dick looked up at Batman in shock as he nodded to him wordlessly.

A grin grew on his face as he pressed a button.

'**Congratulations, you are now a sidekick.**'

Batman patted him on the shoulder, "The commissioner will be here soon with the police. In the meantime, what will you call yourself?"

Dick looked down to the letter R on his chest before looking up to Batman, "Robin. It's what my parents used to call me."

Batman nodded as they heard sirens coming their way. Dick cackled, "Wally's going to freak when I tell him."

A hint of a smile grew on Batman's face, quickly hiding it when Dick looked his way. Dick's smile grew even bigger, telling him that it was no use. So he let out a small laugh.


	4. A/N - Update

Sorry guys, but this isn't an update.

For a while now I haven't posted another chapter. I currently don't have enough time to continue this story as well as a few others for now.

I'm not discontinuing this story, but it will be on hiatus until I am finished with my other stories.

I now have a schedule (finally) that includes updating on Tuesdays and Fridays (PST) for three stories until they're completed.

Once I finish a story I will continue another of my fics in the same schedule.

Unfortunately, it might take a while until I've completed one of them, so I hope that you all will be patient enough to wait for the hiatus to end.

I might occasionally update this if I complete a chapter in between my other stories, but I can't promise anything.

Thank you if you've read this far and I'll see you (hopefully) soon!


End file.
